tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Henry's Good Deeds
* Michael Brandon |series=13 |series_no=13.18 |number=326 |released= * 17 February 2010 * 22 February 2010 * 21 April 2010 * 5 May 2010 * 29 September 2010 * 24 October 2010 * 18 December 2011 |previous=Snow Tracks |next=Buzzy Bees}} '''Henry's Good Deeds' is the eighteenth episode of the thirteenth series. Plot The Sodor Warbler, a rare bird, has returned to the Island of Sodor, so the engines are taking visitors to see it. Henry's task is to collect the nesting pole and take it to Bluff's Cove. During his journey, Henry stops when he sees Thomas stopped to allow Farmer McColl and his sheep to go across the railway. Farmer McColl thanks Thomas for doing a good deed, which makes Henry want to do good deeds too. Henry carries on up the line when he sees some pigs right by the track. He assumes the pigs want to get across the railway to play in the muddy field. So, Henry waits and then, the pigs go across the tracks and play in the muddy field, much to the annoyance of Farmer Trotter as he wanted his pigs to be clean for the county fair. Henry feels bad, and tries to make amends by reversing to allow the pigs some more space. However, his hissing causes the pigs to panic and spill crates of apples onto the track, just as Thomas arrives in the opposite direction with bird watchers aboard Annie and Clarabel. As the pigs are eating the apples, Thomas cannot move yet. Henry decides to take the bird watchers for Thomas to Fenland Fields, where the Sodor Warbler has been seen. However, upon arrival at Fenland Field, Henry blows his whistle, scaring the Sodor Warbler so much that it flies away. This makes Henry feel worse than ever, as he still had not delivered the nesting pole to Bluff's Cove either. On his way to Bluff's Cove, Henry sees a bird landing on his left buffer and gives it a ride to Bluff's Cove. To Henry's surprise, he brought the Sodor Warbler to the bird watchers at the station, who are very happy to see the rare bird. Thomas is pleased for Henry too, and Henry realises that he really did a good deed without even knowing it. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer Trotter * Farmer McColl * The Bird Watcher * Annie and Clarabel * James * Emily * The Teacher * The Lady with the Big Hat * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * The Fenland Track * Fenland Fields * Kirk Ronan Junction * Bluff's Cove Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Henry, Percy and Sir Topham Hatt * Matt Wilkinson as Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter and the Bird Watcher US * Martin Sherman as Thomas, Percy and the Bird Watcher * Kerry Shale as Henry, Farmer Totter and Sir Topham Hatt * William Hope as Farmer McColl Trivia * This is the only episode in which Martin Sherman voices the Bird Watcher in the US Dub. * This episode marks the first appearance of Bluff's Cove since the tenth series episode, James the Second Best and its first appearance in CGI. * This was the last episode to air on Sprout, on 26 September 2015. Goofs * When Henry whistles goodbye, he has a different whistle sound. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Henry's Good Deeds In Other Languages Home Media Releases SWE/DK/NOR/FIN * The Lion of Sodor CHN/THA * Snow Tracks (DVD) GER * The Lord of the Mess-Ups MYS * A Blooming Mess (Malaysian DVD) ITA * Curious Cargo }} de:Henry will helfen es:Las Buenas Obras de Henry pl:Dobre Uczynki Henia ru:Доброе дело Category:Series 13 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video